baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric
|quick weapon buttons = 2 |quick_spell_buttons = 2 |notable_professionals = Branwen Viconia |starting_profiency_points = 2 |additional_proficiency_points = |cap_proficiency_points = 1 |hitpoints = |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl |multi_class = Yes|dual_class = Yes|not_usable_alignments = None}}This page is specifically for the cleric class in . For the version in , refer to Cleric (Baldur's Gate). Introduction Clerics are healers, they are the divine priesthood who cast priest spells. Unlike mages and bards, who scribe scrolls to learn new spells, clerics and druids automatically learn all spells of a spell level once its slot(s) is unlocked, they need to select the spells to be put into the slots, rest before they can cast them. Clerics can wear most types of armor, with the exception of mage robes, just like warriors. Their ethos prohibits them from using weapons and missiles with sharp points and edges. In some ways, clerics are similar to paladins. While paladins may use—and become more skilled with—a wider variety of weapons, they have only one alignment and one race to choose from. Cleric may be used as a multi-class or dual-class option with fighter, ranger, mage, or thief. Character abilities table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. *Prime Requisites for Dual-classing. Special abilities Turn Undead Clerics and paladins have the ability turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. Whenever the cleric or paladin gains a level, this mode will become more powerful. Good-aligned clerics and paladins may use this mode to destroy the undead instantly while evil-aligned can use it to control the undead for a limited amount of time. After the duration of the effect ends, the undead will become hostile to the party. Gameplay * Vampires spawned by Limited Wish (wisdom 9 or lower) “I wish to be protected from undead right now.” may also be controlled by evil cleric * Holy Symbol When clerics reaches level 25, they obtain a Holy Symbol ring accessory based on various factors. All Holy Symbols give the wearer +1 Strength, +5% Magic Resistance and 1 extra 6th & 7th spell slots (only if already unlocked), their effects are cumulative. If your clerics have gained enough XP for level 25, check their inventory first before level them up to make sure there aren’t a Holy Symbol of the same type they’re going to get, else you won’t get the new symbol. Gameplay * There’s a trick to obtain a different type of the Holy Symbol: Fully fill the cleric’s inventory with other items, level the cleric to 25, appears on the ground an unnamed “red” item which will turn into a specific type of the symbol depending on who picks it up. If the picker is non-cleric or an unkitted cleric, the alignment will affect the symbol type just like the unkitted clerics; if the picker is a kitted cleric, the symbol will associate with their gods * Cleric spells Paladins access to cleric spells up to spell level 4, cells in grey are cleric specific spells, which are not usable by druids, rangers, or shamans. Class kits Cleric The Cleric is a generic priest (of any mythos) who tends to the spiritual needs of a community. Though Clerics are both protectors and healers, they are not purely defensive - when evil threatens, the Clerics are well suited to seek ti out an its own ground and destroy it. The opposite is true of evil Clerics as well, and there re also many variations in between. Class features: * May wear helmets * May wear any armor * May only use non-bladed, non-piercing weapons (war hammer, club, flail, mace, quarterstaff, sling) * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any fighting style * May Turn Undead * May cast priest spells * Hit Die: d8 * Prime Requisites For Dual-Classing: Wisdom Gameplay *Companion Branwen, Viconia DeVir are clerics *Basically, every cleric class kits are without any disadvantages. This means there is no single reason to choose pure cleric if not Role-Play Priest of Talos Talos is the evil god of storms, destruction, and rebellion. Clerics of the Stormlord warn that Talos must be appeased or he will rain destruction upon the land. Advantages: *May cast Lightning Bolt once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter *May cast Storm Shield once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. This spell lasts 1 round per level of the caster. It protects the caster from lightning, fire, cold, and normal missiles Disadvantages: *Alignment ** restricted to lawful evil, neutral evil and chaotic evil ** restricted to neutral evil, chaotic evil and chaotic neutral Gameplay * Priest of Helm Followers of Helm, the neutral god of watchers and protectors are warriors in their own right and are often seen as defenders of the innocent. Advantages: *May cast True Sight once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter *May cast Seeking Sword once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. This spell creates a sword in the Cleric's hand that cannot be dropped or unequipped. The sword is enchanted as a +4 weapon and provides a -4 THAC0 bonus, but no damage bonus. It deals 2d4 damage to any target it hits. The weapon sets the Cleric's number of attacks per round to 3 and lasts for 1 round per level. While it is equipped, the wielder cannot cast further spells Disadvantages: *Alignment ** restricted to lawful neutral, true neutral and chaotic neutral ** restricted to lawful good, lawful neutral, lawful evil and true neutral Gameplay *Seeking Sword loses its usefulness very quickly. Priest of Lathander Lathander is the good god of renewal, creativity, and youth, and is celebrated nearly everywhere. His followers are very popular throughout the realms, and there are numerous wealthy temples devoted to him. Advantages: *May cast Hold Undead once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter *May cast Boon of Lathander once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 10 levels thereafter. This spell lasts 1 round per level of the caster. It gives the caster a -1 bonus to THAC0 and +1 bonus to damage roll, a -1 bonus to all Saving Throws, and 1 extra attacks per round. It also protects the recipient from level drain. The effects are cumulative. Disadvantage: *Alignment ** restricted to lawful good, neutral good and chaotic good ** restricted to lawful good, neutral good, chaotic good and true neutral Gameplay *Boon of Lathander is one of the strongest innate spells in the entire game. Priest of Lathander is the only cleric who can reach 5 attacks per round without Improved Haste. Also, Because of this, Priest of Lathander has the greatest potential among the priests *Because the most of monsters are evil-aligned, Smite Evil, Holy Word are better than it's evil counterpart. Thus this makes Priest of Lathander superior choice Priest of Tyr (EE only) Tyr is the deity of law and justice and is primarily concerned with the punishment of wrongdoers and the general furthering of law and good in the world. The belief in justice through (benevolent) force, or at least armed vigilance, is the reason for Tyr's existence. Tyr holds great prominence in the pantheon due to his position as leader of the Triad, a trio of lawful good gods that are collectively devoted to the concepts of courage, justice, perseverance, relief of suffering, duty, obedience, honor, and to some extent, righteous martyrdom. Advantages: *May cast Acclamation once per day every 5 levels of the caster (starts at 1st level with one use). This spell enables a priest to aid and protect any one being other than themselves. By touch, the caster removes the effects of fear, sleep, feeblemind, unconsciousness, and intoxication, as well as berserk and confused states of mind. In addition, the recipient is protected against spells and other attacks that cause these effects for 1 turn *May cast Divine Favor once per day every 10 levels of the caster (starts at 1st level with one use). This spell grants the caster a -1 bonus to THAC0 and +1 bonus to damage rolls every 3 levels of the caster. The spell lasts for 2 rounds Disadvantage: *Alignment restricted to lawful good, neutral good and lawful neutral Gameplay * Priest of Tempus (EE only) Disadvantage: *Alignment restricted to chaotic good, chaotic neutral, chaotic evil and true neutral High-level class abilities Single class clerics start to gain one HLA point per level starting level 22, these HLAs are quest level spells which are scribed into level 7 spellbook once picked, thus may only need to be selected once. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Energy Blades (priest) * Globe of Blades * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Deva (good and neutral alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Deva makes Summon Fallen Deva unavailable) * Summon Fallen Deva (evil and neutral alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Fallen Deva makes Summon Deva unavailable) Spell progression Clerics gain additional spell slots based on their wisdom. ^Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher ^^Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher The above restrictions do not apply to and EE. Table for experience, hit points and weapon proficiency Stronghold Cleric stronghold is open to the divine protagonists once they help their church destroyed the Unseeing Cult. Gameplay (community) ~Write your insights below, different from Gameplay section above, you may use your signatures, example page~ *The Serpent Shaft seems to be the only weapon for Clerics to poison their enemies. Gejadus (talk) 22:22, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Clerics Category:Lawful good creatures Category:Neutral good creatures Category:Chaotic good creatures Category:Lawful neutral creatures Category:True neutral creatures Category:Chaotic neutral creatures Category:Lawful evil creatures Category:Neutral evil creatures Category:Chaotic evil creatures